1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a wagon particularly suitable for cutting and mixing long-fibre products, such as fodder and grass or straw materials, made up in bales or in their natural state; it is provided with screw feeders which have been perfected in the profile of their central part.
2. General State of the Art
The wagons of the known kind are generally made up of a container, inside which, there are one or more screw feeders, placed partly in the lower area of the container and partly in its upper area. Such wagons are especially suitable for cutting and mixing short-fibre products and present great difficulties in cutting long-fibre products, such as fodder or straw or grass materials, particularly when great quantities are involved.
As a matter of fact, while cutting or mixing long-fibre products the screw feeders placed in the upper part have a tendency easily clog up to quite, since the material gets entangled around them and prevents or even stops the rotation. Often it can go so far as to even bend the screw feeder.
The same problem, even if to a lesser extent, arises also with the lower screw feeders. Furthermore, said operation of cutting becomes impossible when fodder is made up in bales.